The Airport
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Axel convinces Roxas to go to Disney World! But Roxas hates flying. Security is evil as chaos ensues! Oneshot AkuRoku!


Well I'm bored

Well I'm bored. And I keep getting kicked offline so I have nothing to do. Boo. SO I started writing this story in like, April, on a particularly boring plane ride to/from Orlando. So I'm going to attempt to finish it here. XD

**The Airport**

Roxas groaned aloud as he rolled over, glaring at his beeping alarm clock. _Fuck,_ he thought darkly, _it's four in the morning…_ Slowly he woke himself, trying to get excited about taking a shower and traveling with Axel to Orlando. The problem was, Roxas had only flown one other time in his life, and the experience had ended with him needing to change his pants. Not only did the small child next to him lose his happy meal all over him, the flight was rough and was rerouted twice. Needless to say, Roxas was not excited.

"I hate flying," Roxas muttered as he stepped into the shower. _Why couldn't Disney World be closer? We could just go to Disney Land! But no. We have to fly even farther around the world…_ Roxas heard the doorbell of his apartment go off a few moments later.

"Oh Roxy my dear," Axel singsonged as he opened the door of Roxas' apartment. "It's almost time to leave! Are you awake?" Axel approached the sound of the rushing water with a devilish grin on his face. _Even better than in bed,_ he thought deviously before he quietly opened the bathroom door.

Roxas sensed a figure beyond the shower curtain. "Axel?" he asked tentatively.

"HEY ROXAS!" Axel cheered loudly as he flung open the curtain.

"Shit, Axel!" Roxas swore as he tried in vain to cover himself. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure you're awake," Axel replied simply.

"Also known as giving me a heart attack," Roxas grumbled, glaring pointedly. "Can I finish showering now?"

Axel nodded, smiling happily, having received his morning eyeful. "Sure thing! But hurry up! Mickey can't wait forever!" Roxas rolled his eyes as he shut the curtain. Axel ignored his crabbiness. "Where's your suitcase?"

--((wo0t travel))--

"I hate flying," Roxas muttered as he and Axel waited in the lengthy security line at the airport.

"Oh come on," Axel countered, casually wrapping an arm around him. "It can't be that bad," Axel, who had never flown before, reasoned as they neared the security point. The two were met by an unsmiling TSA security agent.

"Please remove all liquids from your bags, your shoes, and all metal that is on your person," the man stated in monotone. He glanced at Roxas' metal-studded belt. "You'll need to remove that too, sir."

Roxas tried not to glare at the man as he began to unbuckle his belt. "Why don't I just take off my pants while I'm at it?" he muttered.

"Sir?" the agent said, raising an eyebrow.

Axel grinned at the two as he placed his items in the bucket and stepped towards the metal detector. He stepped through to the other side without event. However, a loud beeping was heard when Roxas tried to do the same.

"I took off all of my metal," he said wearily.

The TSA agent pointed to the zipper on Roxas' zippie. "That could be it. Please remove it."

Roxas looked at him incredulously. "Seriously?" Roxas did not put a shirt on under his zippie this morning. The TSA agent nodded. Roxas sighed as he walked back around the metal detector and stripped his jacket, putting it in a new bin. Axel snickered as Roxas walked through the detector again, shirtless. Thankfully, the machine did not go off again.

"Thank you sir," the agent said before moving on to the next customer.

"Well that was great," Roxas said sarcastically, putting his jacket back on.

Axel agreed whole-heartedly. "What a great way to wake up," he snickered. "Let's get some breakfast for the plane."

--((poor Roxas))--

Axel continued to remain excited as they found their seats, stowed their baggage, and watched the boring welcome video. However, when the plane began to move, his smile faltered slightly.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned, noticing that Axel's ranting had slowed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Axel said distractedly as he looked out his window at the plane as it taxied. "It's just that, the plane is moving."

"Yes," Roxas said, not seeing the problem.

"We're leaving the gate."

"Right…"

"We'll be taking off in a minute…"

"Aha," Roxas said, seeing the problem. "Don't worry, take off isn't that bad. You'll be alright," he said, slowly gripping Axel's hand.

Axel agreed as he stared out the window, watching the plane gain speed. He closed his eyes and gripped Roxas' hand tighter as the plane lifted off the ground, speeding high into the air. Soon, the plane slowly began to level, and Axel relaxed, leaning back in his seat as he pulled his book out of his carry-on.

"You're right," Axel said as he turned to his page, pulling out his glasses. "That wasn't bad at all." Roxas agreed as he put his headphones on.

"Hey," Axel said before Roxas turned on his mp3 player.

"Hmm?"

"When the pilot turns the seat belt light off, do you want to have sex in the bathroom?"

Roxas smacked him.

--((Later))--

Roxas smiled to himself as he washed his hands. _We're almost there…Axel has been behaving very well. _He turned to open the bathroom door when he heard a knock on it.

"One second," he said amiably as he opened the door. A red-headed figure pushed him back in against the sink.

"Axe-mmph!" he started as Axel kissed him hot on the mouth. Axel pulled back briefly, smirking. "You didn't seriously think I wouldn't at least _make out _with you on the plane..." he muttered, returning to Roxas' lips.

Roxas pulled back a little. "No…sex…" he whimpered as Axel toyed with his zippie.

"I know, we don't have that long. I'm sure someone saw me push you back in here…" He kissed him fiercely as Roxas fisted his hands in Axel's hair.

A rather persistent knock was heard on the door.

"See? I told you," Axel said as he straightened himself before opening it.

--((End))--

That's more fun to write when I'm ON the plane. XD LEAVE LOVE! (I hate airplane security. Like, the stupid person sent my bag through the X Ray again cuz it was heavy. I had BOOKS in it. Jesus.)

I almost put NOTHING with kissing in, and then I went back and added the end. XD

freaky-hanyou


End file.
